


Death: Realm of me, or is it just longings for You

by Wolferjay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Child Abuse, Child Death, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferjay/pseuds/Wolferjay
Summary: Awaken to your new life for you have died. Surrender and lose all. Fight and prove your worth. These words ring in the ears of our MC after his death. Now as an Undead he journeys the seek out his true life starting at with his life before death.





	Death: Realm of me, or is it just longings for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I had an idea for many years ago. I hope it finds a good fan base and grow into the popular story it deserves for surviving in the depths of my mine for so long

(Thump! Thump!... Thump! Thump!... Thump!.......)

"And with that another light is blown out. The candle of fate for this one was very misshapen don't you think so?" a voice asked with no response.  
"Hmm? It seems to not yet be the end of this one. For It's candle still stands even after having been extinguished. Your resilience is interesting for one such long lived as I, so I grant you a reprieve. Use it to amuse me a bit more..." the voice continued speaking basically to itself. 

At the same time in a dark sunken environment an arm reached out for a ragged piece of mucky cloth attached to skeletal severed hand. After seeing the hand it was place onto the dry land as a series of Invocations could be heard and dim purple light shone on the ground around the hand creating intricate symbols inside circles layered inside each other to a total count of 20 circles. the circles then began to spin slowly around the arm as the wrist end of the hand began to extend and restructure into an adequately proportioned skeletal right arm by gathering the pieces scattered all over. Further extending caused the construction of collar bones shoulders bones ribs and so forth until the entire body was once again brought back together.

"Not done yet! Please let me have enough left" a soft voice spoke aloud before the dim purple light began to glow white. "Rebirth! Awaken ye lost one! Return to this world once your own as thine servant!" the voice continued as the white glow flared up causing the bones the raise up into the sky. Inside the Eye sockets and mouth of the skeleton lit up with a green sheen as the bone themselves darken and fell to the ground feet first. The skeleton landed with its left kneecap and both palms pressed to the ground while the right foot sole was pressed down.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Just enough huh? In any case I am your master now. I have called you back to life so stand tall and greet me." the soft voice panted and then proclaimed as it's owner stood over the skeleton from the front.

The bones rattled as the head of the skeleton rose up slowly to face the person standing above it only to see a light skinned, young girl standing at 5' tall and appearing to be around the age of 15, with eyes of aquamarine and hair of cyan dressed in a dark gray bustier and short pants combo wearing finger-less black gloves and back slightly heeled knee high boots with a dark green cloak long and wide enough to conceal her entire body affixed with a hood and engraved on the inner side with a broken jeweled tip staff print. 

"Huh? Why didn't you follow my commands? I said to stand tall and greet me." the young girl asked to no response yet again. "What's going on here is this a defect?" she continued to herself.

The bones then rattled again as it struggled to lift itself up to it feet then raise up towering the young girl and reaching a height of 6' tall. It then glanced down at her and its jaw bone crackled as it hit its collarbone before a voice resonated from its chest up through its throat shouting, "Shouldn't one first introduce oneself properly before commanding other to do so.

At the loud shout it created the young girl instinctively clasped her ears in pain and let out a stream of tears from both her eyes. "Wahhhhhhhh! Why are you yelling at me when I brought you back to life?" she cried out.

"Well did you ever think to yourself that maybe someone dead might have a good reason for being so, and might even have wanted to remain so?" it answered still screaming at her. 

"Huh? Sniff! You mean that you wanted to stay dead? What kind of pass did you live to want that?" she replied as she dried her eyes of the tears.

"What? do you mean by that?" its voice soften as it asked this.

"Huh? Wait can I ask you what is the last thing you remember?" She questioned it.

"What will knowing that accomplish?" it asked as it realized for itself and then replied, "Only your muffled voice calling out to me and then commanding me..."

"It is as I thought. What about a name? You must somehow remember that don't you? she said panicking.

".... No, Nothing comes to mind" it replied totally confused.

The young girl stared blankly at it for a few seconds before exclaiming as she reached for its jaw bone hanging from the right side but struggling to push it back on properly, "In that case I guess we are both failures in life so it should be alright to name you myself since I am probably the cause of it."

"What you will give me a name? I guess that is alright seeing as how there is only the two of us here. Although before that I still require your's" it replied as it causally rose its hand up and latched its jaw back in place due to her clumsy attempt failing.

"Chiruna Tabashio, That's my name and you shall be Reks Bone, from Wrecked Nexus Boneman" Chiruna said as she smiled gleefully at her creativity.

"HELL! NO! I WON'T TAKE A NAME LIKE THAT" It roared just before a voice popped into both of their heads while they but began to glow in purple hue, "CONTRACT ESTABLISHED TIL LIFE YOU PART AND EVEN AFTERWARDS SHALL YOUR SOULS BE FOREVER BOUND TO ONE ANOTHER. May Death have blessed thee well mage of death..."

"Chiruna? What the hell was that just now?" Reks asked as it stared eerily at her.

"The world has accepted my name for you and forever more for that matter" Chiruna answered jumping around in complete bliss.

"DAMNNNNNNITTT!" Reks screamed as he fired a fist in the wall behind him blasting it to complete dust and causing the entire room to rumble before rocks began to fall from the ceiling. seeing this Reks quickly grabbed Chiruna around her waist and shove her underneath his arm as he ran towards the light which had recently started to pour into the room as it continued to collapse behind him.

As the two made their way out of the cavern the walls and ceiling crumbled behind them closing in before they fell out of the entrance with a cloud of dust and landing onto the lush green grass field filling with dawn's light. While the cloud break apart from itself the rays of the sun shone through it and spotted onto Reks" left side rib cage instantly burning it while letting off a green colored smoke. 

"Reks!!" Chiruna screamed as she flung a large sack onto him. "Hurry put that on. It all I can get at this exact moment but it should help until we find some shelter for you."

Reks threw the bag overhead and pulled down on it to cover his entire body except for the areas below his knees. they both then ran, with Chiruna leading him by holding onto a piece of the sack, toward an small hill with a cliff casting a shadow of decent enough size to shelter them both.

"Here should do. You can take that off now" Chiruna said as she began chanting a bit then shove her hands into the air and tore the area in front of her open causing numerous clothing and trinkets to spew out onto the ground.

"Pick something out that you feel may suit you. This is one of those things that you just seem to know all by yourself" she explained then sat on the ground and giddily awaited him to finish.

After pick up numerous pieces of clothing and armor he decided on crimson ribbons and some light weight gear then strung the ribbon around his bone enough so that his entire body save for his eyes were completely covered in it. After properly encasing himself a barrage of spikes shot down towards him which he dodged by Cartwheeling backwards while grasping onto a cloth long light grey pants with 2 gun holsters attached to the front right side and back left side of the pants. Using his hand he shot himself into the air and shoved both his legs into the pants and quickly fastened it then landed back to the ground on his feet. 

"Reks! its monsters" Chiruna shouted as she, who was sitting a safe distance from Reks, began chanting to herself. Two spike balls landed a few feet away from the Chiruna then bounced back into the air once again shooting off their spikes towards both Chiruna and Reks. Chiruna slammed her palms onto the ground causing the cliff to extend down and the spikes to pierce it before it lifted back up and formed into a club with the spikes on two sides. Reks on the other hand crouched down and then dashed at a low stance toward Chiruna while avoiding the spike coming his way. The ball aiming at Chiruna launched towards her as she leaped up and grabbed hold of the club she had made then jump forward as the ball breezed passed her and bounced back towards her. The instant her palms touched the ground she pushed off and spun her body around while gripping the club with both her hands. The incoming ball crashed into the club and with a loud crack was belted away quite a distance to the right. The other spike ball then landed near Reks who easily avoided it and continued on while the ball sprung back up shooting off spike behind Reks. He then leaped forward rolling the moment his hand touched the ground. With the spikes still coming toward him as he rolled forward he grabbed the handle of something laying in the pile of stuff Chiruna took out and spun around then struck it into the ground in front of himself which caused the spikes to all ping off it and drop to the ground. The balls then both bounced back from afar and launched themself towards Reks with 3 times their speed from before. He pulled the huge blade out of the ground with both his hands while slicing the ball coming toward him from the front into two vertically then using the momentum for the upward swing to carry him barely back-flipped over the second ball and twisted himself cutting it in half horizontally then landing back to one of his knee while slamming the blade back into the ground.

"Reks!! You are awesome, but how did you know about their attack first" Chiruna cheered as she run still wielding her club towards Reks.

"I... Don't know" he replied as he grabbed the remaining undamaged clothing around and continued dressing himself with a pair of steel covered black leather male boots, a front plated similarly gray vest, a pair of black gloves with the index and middle finger cut off, then threw a scarlet torn cloak with a hoodie over his head and placed a beast skull mask on. He then proceeded to pick up a pair of hand guns and placed them into his holsters then strapped two sword belts around his waist in slanted positions with the left side on top front half and the right side on the bottom back side of himself these were tightened to such an extent that the two double-edged arming swords he placed in the sheathes would barely even move. He then grip the hilt of the Claymore in the ground from before and walked towards Chiruna who had picked up the sheathe then placed it inside and threw it over his shoulder and latched it on.

Chiruna then recasted her magic to swallow up the damaged items which were around the ground. The two then went to go examine the two spike balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me any comment about this story. I will try my best to not make it into an Isekai type story because it was intended as such.


End file.
